Among methods for conducting heat generated by electronic parts to radiating fins is a method using a heat pipe. In this method, it is necessary for the heat pipe to be connected to the electronic parts and to the radiating fins. Generally, the electronic parts are mounted by inserting them in the form of a printed wiring board assembly from the front of a shelf of an electronic apparatus. For this reason, it is desirable that the heat pipe be connected in such a manner as to allow the mounting of the printed wiring board assembly.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional electronic apparatus. In the figure, a plurality of printed wiring board assemblies 8 are inserted and mounted in a shelf 1a of an electronic apparatus 1. The printed wiring board assembly 8 comprises: a printed board 2; an electronic part 3 and radiating fins 4 both provided on the printed board; and a heat pipe 5.
As shown enlarged in FIG. 2, the heat pipe 5 is fixed on the electronic part 3 and the radiating fins 4 by means of respective hardwares 6, 7. This construction, in which the heat pipe 5 is fixed on the electronic part 3 and the radiating fins 4, has a disadvantage in that the only feasible configuration for the radiating fins 4 is the one in which the radiating fins are fitted to the printed board 2, and the configuration where the radiating fins 4 are fitted to the shelf 1a is not being achievable. The configuration in which the radiating fins 4 are fitted to the printed board 2 is unfavorable in terms of radiating efficiency because the radiating fins 4 are housed inside the shelf 1a. Another problem is that the printed wiring board assemblies 8 become heavy when the radiating fins 4 are mounted thereto.